


Death Do Us Part (but not really)

by drboywonderr



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Lesbian Character, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Stickmen (Henry Stickmin), Henry Stickmin Knows about Alternate Timelines, Henry isn't mute he just rarely talks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Smut, Special BROvert Ops Ending | SBO (Henry Stickmin), Tags Are Hard, Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), We Just Love Each Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drboywonderr/pseuds/drboywonderr
Summary: Henry, Charles, and Ellie make a pretty kick ass team. sometimes , though, when it's just Charles and Henry, things are different.Henry doesn't like different.So what does he do? He runs.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose/OFC, henry stickmin/his own crippling guilt and self doubt
Comments: 15
Kudos: 131





	1. Run, run, run

**Author's Note:**

> Two bros, chilling in a hot tub, 5 Inches apart but they're totally not gay bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the story!!! Here's a little bit about my character interpretations
> 
> Henry, a very very quiet, autistic man , with a tendency to steal. He knows about the timelines, and, has experienced each of them exactly once. He was able to choose which ending he wanted, and, from then on, he no longer had control of the multiverse. All he was left with was memories of the timelines where he and his friends died, often occuring in painful dreams. Henrys childhood wasn't pleasent, he was abused, and put into foster care, where he promptly ran away. He then was turned to a life of crime. 
> 
> Ellie and her brother, Jacob, come from wealth, yet, with that wealth, comes detached parents. Neither of them embrass their past, and, instead, work to make a name for themselves. Ellies way is through crime, while, jacob works himself to death to gain recognition. Ellie made friends with Henry, and, they've been inseparable. Ellie also has a girlfriend, who, you will meet in later chapters. It is not a commonly known fact she is a lesbian, so, often times people mistake her and Henry for dating. 
> 
> Finally, my boy, charles. An outspoken , seemingly childish person, with a love for helicopters. His childhood was an inebteeen point for both ellie and henry. While he wasn't abused, he was an only child, and his parents were very bipolar between being nice to him, or flat out ignoring him. He decided that he wanted to be nice to everyone, as, he hated the way he felt when his parents ignored him. Another way he found comfort, was through flying. On swing sets, sticking his hand out of the window in the car- he loved the air. Thus- pilot
> 
> anyway it's! my personal headcannon that Henry, and Charles are autistic. this explains Henry's silence, Charles Hyperfixation on helicopters, and how both of them like routine, whether it's the routine of stealing or flying. It is also my headcannon that they are both switches, so, I will be including both top and bottom Henry and both top and bottom Charles. There will be smut in this, but, this is not a PWP. there is story, and, there will be slow burn up to it. thank you!

Henry thought he was a normal guy. A normal guy, with normal friends, with normal tendencies — which included stealing things, and the occasional murder — but that's besides the point. Henry was a normal guy. 

Everyone looks at their best friend with longing glances, right? That's normal. Everyone wishes to hold their Covert Operations partner in their arms after a tough mission, and kiss their forehead gently. That's normal. 

Why then, looking at Charles as he holds his head in his hands, tears running down his perfect cheeks, why is it so tough to take a step forward towards him? to hold him? 

It was supposed to be an easy mission. The goal was to infiltrate a enemy base, and, rescue those inside. Henry and Ellie would go inside, while Charles manned his helicopter (which he *totally* hadn't named CHARLES MEGA JR. I mean, what type of respected pilot would do that??) for escape. What they didn't expect, though, was that the ones to be rescued were children. 

The youngest was around 8, and the oldest was 14, and looking at them covered in soot, sweat, and tears broke Henry's heart, but he was quick to cover his looks of sorrow. It reminded him of his own childhood - never allowed to speak, steal what you need to survive, a childhood that was dreadfully lonely.

Henry was used to this. He could only imagine how Charles felt.

Charles, someone who usually was only the pilot, the backup, the happy go lucky guy who stayed behind the mic- was now face to face with crying children, asking him where they were going, where their parents were. How was he supposed to explain that their parents were awful, awful people? Was Charles expected to cheer them up? Was Henry? Had they done enough? 

In the end, it was Ellie who comforted the kids, telling them stories and temporarily being their rock, as Charles and Henry sat in the front of the helicopter. His eyes were as hard as stone, not allowing any emotion to seep through. He didn't know what Charles was thinking, as, he didn't allow himself to look over, knowing as soon as he saw the pilot, all of his walls would drop.

Henry was snapped out of his thoughts of Charles (once again) as the man in question took a shuddering sigh. Just as he was about to suck it up, and sit down next to the man who was angered at the world, and yet, sad on its behalf, Ellie, the one who completed their trio, sat down next to Charles, placing a hand on his back. Her red hair falling in front of her eyes, Ellie had tears in her eyes, comforting the already crying Charles. They shared a side hug, before, looking up at Henry. 

In an instant, once they both made eye contact with Henry, he looked away, towards the ground. Not bothering to check whether or not the two saw the fullness in his eyes, or the watery guilt that threatened to roll down his cheeks, Henry did what he did best,

he ran, and didn't dare stop for Charles calls of his name.


	2. The start of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is dense, and Charles is denser, but, we all already knew that.

Charles was a normal guy. A normal guy , with normal tendencies. He was a normal guy, who did normal things, who had normal (and totally straight) interests (that were NOT of Henry, just to be clear.) Like anyone else. He was normal.

there wasn't anything normal about chasing your crush down a corridor after said crush suddenly took off with tears in his eyes, running away from the only two people he could trust, was there? 

Charles sighed as he turned another corner, yelling out Henry's name a few more times, before a hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. Ellie, having followed him, shook her head with a sigh. If she knew anything from back when her and Henry fleed The Complex, it was that not only was he a good runner, but, even if he was caught by Charles, he'd find a way out of it. 

"It's not worth it," Ellie spoke with a soft tone of voice, knowing Charles was in a fragile mindset. "This assignment probably just triggered something in him. He should be fine." 

Charles nodded his head, as that was all he could do as Ellie led him back to the seating area they were in before. He hoped she was right. 

\---

Henry was not fine. 

I mean, sure, if you consider locking yourself in your bathroom like you used to do when you were 8, and sending yourself into a panic attack over the smallest thing, yes, Henry was fine! He was perfect.

Memories flashed in his mind of his tiny self getting slapped around, forced to do all of the cleaning. He fast forwarded to his time in the foster system, it being no better there as now not just the adults picked on him, but the other children too. It wasn't his fault he was so small, it wasn't his fault one of his eyes was a light grey in comparison to his other dark blue eye. He fast forwarded again to when he escaped the home, and stole food, clothes, and cash on the street before moving into bigger crime when he turned 18. Finally, he move forward one more time, to the present. He was here, he was alive, and he was- wasn't. he wasn't fine. 

His thin arms shaking , Henry looked at himself in the mirror, wincing at the teary reflection that stared back at him. God- he was pathetic. You can steal an airship, but, you can't make eye contact with the people you call family? You can't open up emotionally to your crush? Resisting the urge to punch his reflection, he remembered 

A) that would only end up with a broken mirror 

B) he would most likely hurt his fist (not that he didn't deserve it, but, Charles would worry.) 

And C) It was one of the stupidest, cliche things he had ever thought of doing, and, he had followed ALOT of tropes before.

After Henry took a step back and calmed down, working on the breathing exercises that Ellie had taught him. She had suffered from anxiety and anger problems herself, and, wanted to help a friend in need. Henry checked his phone which sat snugly in his front pocket. He knew to never leave things in his back, way to easy to steal. How do you think he got the money for all of this heists, anyway? 

He checked the clock (tastefully ignoring the 37 missed calls from Charles, and 2 from the general) and realised he had been in the bathroom for around an hour. Time flies when you're having a breakdown over your past, huh? Henry stepped out of the bathroom, and into his under decorated room that resembled more of a storage room than anything else. It was a Tiny tiny room, boxes and files everywhere, and miscellaneous bags and items on the desks. Clutching his phone and closing his eyes, he sighed. Time to bite the bullet. 

He hit the call "SPECIAL BRO-OPS <3" button, and held the phone to his ear in anticipation. time to talk to Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment for what you'd like to see, what you don't wanna see, what you think will happen, or support!! Or just anything! I love hearing from yall <3 thanks!
> 
> -spencer


	3. The two senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry gets an ear full, and an eyeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to KingHermit and Judas!! tysm for being my first two comments, and, just for that, I'll add something with a little romance ! or at least, embarassment <3 I won't torture my boys too much in this chapter lmao

When someone answers the phone, the first thing Henry is bombarded with is screaming. The phone, having taken one less ring to answer (which originally made Henry think he was being sent to voice mail), was just about dropped from Henry's hands in shock. 

Charles was alot of things, he was childish, he had dangerous plans (but still great), and he was adorably, freakishly passionate about the randomist things - but the one thing he wasn't, was rude. He never raised his voice at Henry, always kind, which, lead him to believe something was wrong when he heard a voice shout "STICKMIN, YOU GET YER ASS DOWN HERE, NOW!" 

ah, that's why. It wasn't Charles! It was the general, gruff as the day he was born. 

electing to not talk like he usually didnt, Henry let out a small affirming grunt, before hanging up, promptly cutting off what ever his supervisor had to say.

Henry let out a sigh, rolling his eyes as he made sure his appearance was fine, placing a hat on, as he left his room. Hopefully, he wouldn't run into Charles on his way to base. It wasn't like Charles would notice him anyway- when was the last time Henry even wore a hat? Exactly. Walking down the hall, Henry hummed a tune. He had thought he had heard Charles singing softly to the tune while he faked being asleep, and ever since, the song wouldn't leave his mind. Neither would Charles angelic voice, filling his dreams with kisses and his mind with sweet nothings throughout the day.

Speaking of thoughts of Charles, he had half of a mind to say fuck it, blow off the general, and find the headphone wearing man instead, but Henry knew he would be in a world of trouble if he did. Hell, maybe they would even put him on ground duty for a week like they did the time he got distracted on a mission and stole the Lapis diamond ring from a client they were supposed to be investigating. Then he wouldn't see Charles at all. 

Regardless of what Henry would have made up his mind to me, the choice was no longer his, as he arrived to the open tent of the general, who was looking at him with displeasure. 

"So, Stickmin, not only do you not stop by and fill out your mission report- which, I'll cut you some slack, most usually do-, but, you also worry two other crew members to the point they are not only late, but, Pilot Charlie wouldn't get off his phone to stop calling you while giving his report. Care to explain?" 

Henry brought his hands up to sign, before he remembered that the general only knew basic sign language. Everyone was trying to learn for Henry, but, some were slow on the uptake. Looking around for a scrap of paper, he nearly cursed as he couldn't find one. 

Using his voice, was a rare occasion. which is why, when ever he had to speak, it was in a whisper, no vocal corded used. still, his breathy words came out jagged, having not spoken (this time) for around 3 months. 

"... mission touched home." he coughed. "...sorry...can I.. go see Charles now?" Henry muttered, a warmth filling his cheeks that he instantly wanted to push down. 

The general seemed shocked at Henry's use of words, and simply nodded his head. "Next time... Just fill out your report. And Jesus, maybe respond to your boyfriend's calls?" He rolled his eyes. "I saw him headed to his room the last i checked."

Henry opened his mouth to say something back, but, his sore throat caused him to cough more, which game the appearance that he was flustered he and Charles had been 'caught'. Henry simply avoided eye contact, his thoughts swarming with what his general said. 

On his way over to Charles' place, his mind was consumed with thoughts of them... Going on dates, being boyfriend's, kissing. . . Henry's face was a deep shade of red by the time he arrived at the door, and, seemingly forgetting his manners, Henry opened the door without knocking and-

oh

Oh

Ooohh

OOOOHHHHH

Charles was in his living room, presumably having just finished showering. Henry assumed that the towel now in the floor, was once on the pilots waist, but, the shock from Henry opening the door without knocking caused him to drop it. 

And wow, what a sight to be hold. 

Henry, refusing to make eye contact, ignored Charles (totally not girlish, I mean, he's manly!) Scream, shut the door and, rested his head on the wood next to it. you could still see Charles shadow from under the door, so, Henry assumed it was video versa. Neither one of them made a move, before, Henry pulled out his phone and texted the stupidest thing he has ever said.

*Henry: sorry, I think. I'm sorry. You look fine, though.*

Quickly backtracking, Henry sputtered, and texted again 

*Henry: not saying that you look overly fine, you just look normal*

*Henry: normal for someone who just got walked in on by his best friend*

*Henry: Uh*

*Henry: at least you weren't jerking off?*

Henry had said the last bit as a joke, as he knew Charles way to cope was with humour. Finally, after ages, he got a reply. 

_Charles: just come inside, dumbass ! <3_


	4. AN - sorry!

hello!! no, before anyone asks, this story isnt discontinued lmao, i love writing it too much for that to happen. nor, am i taking any break- i just wanted to say, im very sorry for the wait between chapters! i have school to deal with until december, and, even then, i have to prep for college. i wont go into details, but, i have alot on my plate!! but this is one of the things that helps me release stress, i just like to keep my viewers informed. thanks so much!

yours gayley,   
Spencer !

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like, don't like, what you want to see, and your current thoughts!!! pls im desperate for feedback! <3


End file.
